onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Monkey.D.Me/SOUL FAQ (*^*)
Greetings Fellow Wikians,' MDM here.' Its been long since I made a blog''(if you ignore the new MOD announcement blog)'' so thought of making a quick FAQ blog. As the title makes it obvious that its about our Soul King Brook. Ever since he has introduced his new Soul ability, its has been raising many question in my mind which I would like to share with you and also would like you to''' share your opinion with us.' So lets get the FAQ started .. Brook's Soul Finding His Body.png Yomi Yomi no Mi Infobox.png '''1. Is there a limit to the time that Brook can remain outside of his body in Soul Mood?' = Nope, its unlimited. 2. If Brook is in Soul Mood, can he enter or travel underwater? = Yep its possible. He is DF user but when he is in Soul Mood, he is a Soul itself and soul can enter or travel threw anything. 3. Brook's soul ability lets him go threw walls but is possible for him to touch or feel anything? like opening the door from other side or pushing a button. = ummm no, he is sould and souls can communicate with other people but touching or pushing something is impossible. 4. Is there a limit to how far can Brook travel in his Soul Mood from where his bone-body is located? = Its complicated. For example if went somewhere in his soul mood and left his body somewhere without a clue, he might have hard time finding it back or might never find it. 5. If Brook is in his Soul Mood, what will happen if someone places Sea Stone handcuff on his bone-body? = Hmmmmm, no. He is soul and as soon as he gets seperated from his body, he has no link or pain or touch connected. But if there are sea stone handcuffs on Brook's bone body, he might not be able to enter it unless they are removed. 6. Is it possible for Brook's soul to enter and control another person or creature's dead body? = Yep, thats sounds like the final and most dangerous use of Brook's DF power. Entering and controlling other's body is tough job but Brook can do it. 7. Is it possible for Brook to die? He is a soul to begain with. = I think its impossible cause I see no possibility way of him dying unless Soul have age limits too. 8. Is it possible for Brook's soul to communicate with other dead people's wandering souls? or wandering souls don't exist? = I think Soul exists and Brook can communicate with them. I am sure that we will see something like that in upcoming arc. Ok, thats it on this wild yet clueless FAQ rage. I know that most or all of the question above make little or no sense but since I was really curious about it, I thought it was worth sharing. So, thats it. Get your thinking gear started and lets do some soul-digging. Place your creative and imaginative responses in comments bellow. Have fun. There is no need to answer all Q if you don't feel like answering. This FAQ blog is over and MDM is out. Category:Blog posts